The invention relates to a radiator grill for motor vehicles which comprises a plurality of lamellae oriented parallel and arranged at mutual intervals, the free interstices between the lamellae being able to be closed by the flexing of pressurizable flexible hoses as a function of the cooling water temperature of an internal combustion engine, whilst each two pressurized adjacent hoses are braced in mutual contact in the closed position.